Hardhead
Hardhead (ハードヘッド Hādoheddo) is an Autobot soldier and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a futuristic tank. Personality Hardhead is a solider to the core. He can be pretty stubborn and can also be pretty rude at times and has a limited social aptitude. He doesn't say much during battle but whenever he does it tends to be blunt and terse. Off the battle-field though, he's slightly more open and likes karaoke. History Debut: Autobot Soldier Hardhead Hardhead made his first appearance by showing up to assist Prowl in fight against a wild savage Tank Vehicon. Eventually, Hardhead destroyed the Tank Vehicon. Hardhead then introduced himself to Prowl and said that he came from Cybertron to help Prowl out on his mission. Hardhead then informed Prowl on about the oncoming threat of "Team Destron" and that there was actually another Autobot nearby they had to find. Prowl and Hardhead then took off to find such Autobot. The Search for Smokescreen Hardhead and Prowl both went searching for a meteor that crashed in a desert area that they were in, as they believed it contained an Autobot they were looking for. Before they got there though, both of them were intercepted by a gigantic Transformer who approached them. Hardhead took out his shatterblasters and started shooting at it, however unbeknownst to them, the gigantic Transformer was being handled by Capricorn, who then took full control of the giant Transformer and walked away elsewhere. Hardhead and Prowl then continued their journey, only to be then intercepted again by a ominous truck Transformer who proceeded to shoot and blast at them with hot plasma rods. Hardhead got the worst of it, being shot multiple times, but luckily Capricorn came in again to fight off the truck Transformer. Hardhead and Prowl then resumed their mission. Once Hardhead and Prowl arrived the location though, they found out several Vehicon bounty hunter awaiting for them and attacked them. Hardhead destroyed the most, and then was joined up by newcomer Autobot solider Smokescreen. Before the three Autobots could celebrate though, they were attacked by a large Vehicon known as Fearstorm. Eventually, Hardhead, Prowl, Smokescreen and even Switchback managed to overpower Fearstorm and defeat him. Hardhead, Prowl and Smokescreen then fought off one last opponent known as Jury-Rig, but the fight was very short, as Jury-Rig threw down an EMP Grenade and stormed off. With there now being three Autobots, Hardhead along with Prowl and Smokescreen transformed and rolled away. Tabriz Tango Hardhead along with Prowl and Smokescreen showed up to Tabriz to fight off against Team Destron's forces. Hardhead shot some attacking Jet Vehicons down, and then later fought off against the Decepticon bounty hunter Crackshack. Along with Capricorn and MR La Magra, the three put up lethal fight against Crackshack. Hardhead then killed off Crackshack by firing his plasma rifle directly at him. Afterwards, Hardhead continued to fight off the invading Destron forces and later reported back to Prowl and Smokescreen that they won the battle. At the end of the day, he left with Prowl and Smokescreen onto their next mission. Vienna Brawl Hardhead along with Prowl and Smokescreen showed up in Vienna, Austria to help out Sideswipe takedown the Decepticon brute Scowl. However, before Hardhead could join in the fight against Scowl, Hardhead was intercepted by the Decepticon Thunderhoof. Hardhead and Thunderhoof got into a lengthy and lethal battle, as Thunderhoof was practically unstoppable. Hardhead (and also Smokescreen) were both defeated by a powerful stomp attack from Thunderhoof which sent them flying against a brick wall, but fortunately they survived and were rescued by Prowl. Hardhead, Smokescreen and Prowl then transformed and rolled away. Macabre Strikes Hardhead made a small appearance in the RP where he along with Prowl and Smokescreen went up to check around the area. They heard some loud noises, and Hardhead was the first to hear them. Hardhead, Prowl and Smokescreen then drove by to where they might have heard the noises, to which they then found Hardshell's group. Breakdown then appeared and fought off all three Autobots. Soon then Mummy Vehicons summoned by Macabre appeared and attacked all three Autobots; to which Hardhead then fought them all off. Soon Macabare retreated, and Hardhead along with Prowl and Smokescreen took off. Equinox Prime Hardhead reappeared in another brief appearance where he along with Prowl and Smokescreen met up with the famous but incompetant Autobot commander, Equinox Major. However, the three were then ambushed by Skirmisher and then all three Autobots had to fight him off on their own; with Hardhead blasting his Shatterblasters against him. Equinox Major was not impressed by the three Autobots efforts and decided to take down the Decepticon himself. Equinox Major, Diamondhide, Cannonfodder and Deadguy then charged and attacked Skirmisher, however Cannonfodder and Deadguy were then killed by Skirmisher, much to both Equinox Major and Diamondhide's shock. Equinox Major, Diamondhide, Prowl and Hardhead then ganged up on Skirmisher and attacked him with all they got, but the Decepticon was far too powerful and blasted all four of them away. Equinox Major then sent in some of his Autotroopers to dispatch of the 'Con, but that backfired horribly. However, just when all hope seemed lost, Switchback came in and kicked Skirmisher's behind and forced Skirmisher to retreat and destroyed all of the Feral Autotroopers. Despite Switchback's help though, Equinox Major did not take Switchback to favorably and labeled him as suspicious. Equinox Major then ordered all of the Autotroopers and Diamondhide to head back into the ship, as they had much work to do. Equinox, Diamondhide and the Autotroopers then went inside their Autobot dropship and took off. Likewise, Hardhead, Prowl and Smokescreen then took off as well. Abilities & Equipment * Plasma Rifle: Hardhead's main weapon, a metallic laser rifle than can shoot out plasma rounds that are very hot. * Tank Turret: '''A big cannon mounted on Hardhead's left shoulder. It can fire out powerful blasts that can cause some big explosions. * '''Shatterblasters: '''Two laser-guns that Hardhead carries around with him. Sometimes. * '''Enhanced Strength: While not as strong say, Grimlock, Hardhead is very strong and a brute force to be reckoned with in his own right. He can lift up things twice as big as him and is able to deliver explosive punches and kicks. * Enhanced Endurance: Being a veteran of many battles and wars, Harhead can endure a lot. * Enhanced Durability: Hardhead has enhanced durability. Quotes Trivia * He is not a Headmaster here. * He is good at karaoke. * Originally, an Autobot known as Landmine was going to have the part instead of Hardhead for the three Autobots, but Gallibon the Destroyer decided to use a lesser known Autobot for the part instead. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Cybertronians Category:Military Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Personality Category:Average Intelligence Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Autobots